Room of Angels
by caveat lector
Summary: AU: 'Light is scared to death. He was just walking home from school one day, when all of a sudden everything went black at the train crossing. Now he’s in some twisted dimension where he’s guaranteed to go insane.' Contains violence and insanity.
1. Morituri nolumus mori

**A/N: **This is a bunny that I adopted from the brilliant Shinami Tsuyoki. A very large percentage of the plot is therefore credited to her.  
**Disclaimer: **The plot, Death Note and anything you might recognize is none of mine.  
**Warning: **Insanity, one-sided pairings, lots of graphic violence (I'll try to make it 'classy' though, since it's for the sake of the plot and not just because I can).

**-x-x-**_**Room of Angels**_**-x-x-**

**Morituri nolumus mori****  
(**_**We who are about to die don't want to**_**)**

"I didn't think it would be so cold," said a girl, shivering and rubbing her red hands against each other. The girl next to her mirrored her actions after which she stuck her hands into the pockets of her pants.

"I know, I miss the summer already..."

The coming of fall had apparently taken everyone by surprise, seeing as a lot of people were still trying to prove to their fellow beings that wearing summer-clothes was a good idea.

Ryuuk hovered behind a group of them, bored with the ways of humans. Normally, they could entertain him for hours and he would silently amuse himself by observing randomly chosen subjects throughout their day, doing their meaningless little things, all of which - in reality - were merely distractions created by other humans to forget that they were all going to die eventually.

Something he never understood was their fear of death. For what seemed like forever, they'd created myths about so-called 'Gods' that would judge them the day their little hearts stopped beating, and send them to either some heaven where everything was what they'd always wanted earth to be, or a Hell where they would be tormented in all eternity.

He didn't get it.

He wasn't particularly unintelligent, but fear was something he would never be able to relate to. The thought made him want to smile. _The great Ryuuk who didn't fear death_. It almost sounded like something out of one of those human fairytales.

"Ryuuk," He groaned in annoyance as he heard the familiar voice behind him. Knowing what was about to come, he turned his head by a somewhat bizarre twist of his neck to glance at the white creature behind him with little interest.

"Tired already?" The female reaper sighed at the question, rolling her eyes to the sky above her.

"They get really irritating when they beg, you know. Your turn, there's one near here." Once again, an annoyed groan passed over his lips. Sometimes, being a reaper was no fun whatsoever. Not just sometimes, really. Having Rem as a colleague could tire everyone out, he supposed. She always bossed him around as if he was some personal slave of hers. Honestly, he didn't really understand why she disliked it when someone begged for their life. He'd always thought it to be hilarious... But as someone unimportant once said: 'every reaper has a different view of humans.' Ryuuk saw them as a direct source of entertainment and cheap laughs, whereas Rem almost seemed to feel sorry for them at times. He briefly wondered why, but decided to abandon that subject as Rem spoke again.

"His name is Light Yagami. He's going to get hit by a train in a few minutes. You better hurry." A train, huh? How boring... Accidents were no fun, because the 'victims' never got a chance to realize what was about to happen. No, the best way for a human to die -and for Ryuuk to be entertained at the same time- was definitely murder. However, he didn't have much of a choice. Someone had to do it, and it might as well be him, so he chose to look at the bright side and told himself that at least he would get some fun from watching someone get splattered across some rail track.

A couple of screaming bystanders would be nice as well...

"How dull... oh well, off I go. See ya, Rem." No reply. How rude.

**.øØø.**

Beyond was watching, almost voyeuristic, as the unsuspecting teenage boy walked with the grace and dignity of a king walking to his rightful throne. So arrogant... it showed clearly. But the boy, Light Yagami, only had about thirty seconds left to live. That was quite a shame, really; Beyond had found him very interesting and had actually been watching him for some time. A week, perhaps two.

He had been very fascinated by this particular young man. He was, unlike so many others, well aware of his brilliant mind. And he always made sure to let everyone around him know how brilliant he was, either through words or just simply by the way he behaved in general. The way he walked was a good example of this, but even so, his very being seemed to radiate superiority which frightened as well as amazed everyone around him.

But if he was so intelligent, how come he didn't hear the train approaching him?

It was painfully obvious that he wouldn't survive the walk home from his college, and he seemed totally unaware of that. How could that be possible? He was a genius, after all. Beyond had heard of such reckless behaviour; suicidal, it was called. The problem was, however, that Yagami didn't seem to have any reason to do something like that. He had a well-functioning family, top grades, was very attractive, was the most interesting human Beyond had ever had the pleasure to stumble upon in his search for additions to the House...

Yes, he should take Yagami to the House.

The numbers above the Yagami's head continued to count backwards until he only had twenty seconds left to live in. Perhaps he wasn't aware of his own approaching death? Yes, that must be it; his unconscious mind sending him the signals that something was wrong and that he would be better off dead, thus causing him to refrain from noticing that he was about to get hit by a train. Yes, that made sense.

Fifteen seconds left.

Luckily, Beyond was not far from the boy, and only had to hurry a little as he placed himself directly behind him and walked in his steps for a few moments before Light Yagami looked to his right...

His eyes widened in visible horror as he saw the enormous machine, no more than a few feet from him, not slowing down...

Beyond reached into him and grabbed his soul the moment he was hit.

**.øØø.**

"Ryuuk, is there a problem?"

"Yeah, big-time problem," was what he tried to answer, but it was very hard to talk when his mouth was full of apple. Rem asked him what he said, and he tried again, this time being more successful.

"Well, what happened?" She was obviously getting annoyed with him. Either that or the screaming humans were just irritating her. Ryuuk couldn't really blame them, he supposed. A mangled corpse lying at a short distance from the place where it had been hit by a train wasn't something they saw every day.

"You remember B, right?"

"Oh no... Don't tell me--"

"Yup, he got here before I did."

"But... Why?"

"No idea. But there's not much to do about it, I guess..."

"But still, there must be something--"

"Look, it isn't our fault that he can't keep his hands to himself, the Old Man knows that."

"But... what if that human suffers?" Ryuuk almost choked on his apple when he heard that.

"... _That's_ what you're worried about?"

"I just don't want them suffering."

"Rem... he just got hit by a train. A _train_. I think he's already suffered plenty."

"I know, that's my point! He's already been through that pain, and he probably doesn't deserve more of it."

"But why do you even care?"

"Because I don't want anyone else to become what Misa is because of that... place..."

"Oh, that girl. Right. Whatever, then." Ryuuk turned his head to get a better look at the scene before them, let out a heavy sigh and got up from the bench he'd been lying on.

"I guess we should get back to work and let the Old Man handle the whole B-thing." Rem just nodded and flew off.

**.øØø.**

When Light woke up, he couldn't see anything.

Where was he? In a hospital? No, hospitals weren't this dark... the last thing he remembered was seeing the train and then everything went black. How he could have failed to notice the train was beyond him, but he was glad that he'd survived, at least. He didn't feel any pain and supposed that someone had given him some kind of medication. He hoped that he'd be able to go back to school soon; he didn't want to miss anything, even though it was all fat too easy for him.

He closed his eyes and tried to open them again after a few seconds.

Still nothing.

Slowly, he tried lifting his right hand to feel for anything that would prevent him from seeing. There was nothing.

Had he gone blind? And if so, could he regain his vision? He needed all five of his senses to work. He was beginning to get really scared. Perhaps he'd really died and gone to some afterlife? No, that was just downright insane. He'd never believed in any of that and besides, his body should be able to survive a train. It wasn't driving that fast. And if this was some afterlife, he shouldn't be capable of feeling anything, and he could quite clearly feel his hand resting on his forehead.

He was probably just in a dark hospital room. How long had he been out, then? Closing his eyes again, he decided that he could get all the answers when someone showed up.

"You have been lying on the floor for a while now. I suggest that you get up before your clothes get dirty."

He didn't know that voice. A doctor, perhaps.

Wait, was he lying on the _floor_? Why the Hell was he lying on the floor?

Not wanting to get dirty, he lifted himself up on his elbows and tried opening his eyes once more. This time he could see the silhouette of someone sitting in the dark beside him. Good, he hadn't gone blind.

"I can't see a thing," he said, hoping that someone would turn on some light.

"Ah yes. I apologize, but the lamp seems to be out of order."

Okay, he'd have to wait until the morning to see how badly he was injured. At least he was awake.

"Where am I?"

The person beside him moved slightly.

"Wammy's House." He'd never heard of that. He'd ask later.

"And who are you?"

"I am L."

**-x-x-**_**Room of Angels**_**-x-x-**

**Morituri nolumus mori****  
(**_**We who are about to die don't want to**_**)**

**-End of Chapter One-**

**A/N:** I know it must seem kinda confusing, but more will be explained in the upcoming chapters. Please review.  
This chapter will be re-uploaded when it has been beta'ed and corrected.


	2. Video sed non credo

**A/N:** Okay, my beta hasn't answered me yet, so I'm just going to add this chapter and then… I don't know. I guess I'm beta-less... -hopeless sigh-. Updates will be more frequent from now on, though. Especially because my interest for this fic just returned.

Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this :) Oh, and I've named the Shinigami 'reapers' for a reason; they're not really Shinigami, they're more like Grim Reapers (their job being the harvesting of human souls, not killing people). So it's not just me being weird. Except that it is.

And just one more thing: This fanfic is named after the beautiful song by Akira Yamaoka.

_**-x-x-Room of Angels-x-x-**_

**Video sed non credo  
(**_**I see it, but I don't believe it**_**)**

"_This is not the first time, is it_?" The voice was deep, washing over their world like a tsunami. Ryuuk bowed his head in shame; when the King himself talked to his 'worthless scum', as He so kindly called them, something was really wrong.

"Not exactly," answered Ryuuk, not very proud of himself. He could hear someone snickering next to him.

"Oooh, Ryuuk, ya did it again, didn't ya?" Ryuuk resisted the urge to tell his fellow reaper to shut up and mind his own business, but refrained, because... well, it wasn't exactly the right time to start arguing with someone.

"_Do you know what we can do about this?_"

"No, sir."

"_Nothing. We can do absolutely nothing but hope._"

He turned towards Rem who was standing behind him. "Hope?" he asked, expecting her to have an answer for him. "That it doesn't happen again," she whispered. He continued to push it by asking "I still don't see why it's such a big deal," which earned him a scowl from her.

"B is not supposed to randomly steal the soul of whatever human he fancies," she explained. "Human souls are ours to take care of. Can you imagine if B's kind took over the Reapers' job?"

"... Not really, no."

"Exactly."

Ryuuk still didn't get it.

**.øØø.**

"And who are you?"

"I am L."

Light had never heard about anyone named L before... he'd never heard of this 'Wammy's House' before either. How far away from his home was he? There were so many questions... what was this place, who was L, what had happened to Light, where was his family--

That last question seemed more important than the other ones at this point.

"Where's my family?"

The dark silhouette shifted. "To be honest, I do not know... but I have reason to believe that they are perfectly safe, even though they must be a little shocked."

"Shocked?"

"Well, you _were_ hit by a train. It is quite common for one's family to be concerned when something like that happens, yes?"

Okay, he _had _been hit by that train.

"But... how did I end up here? Where are we?"

"I already informed you that this is Wammy's House."

"Yes, thank you, I remember that. But where _is_ it? And how'd I get here?"

"I am afraid that I cannot answer those two questions."

"What?! Why not?" Light was beginning to freak out a little; he had no idea where he was, where anything was for that matter, how he got there or how he could get back.

"Because it is you who must determine that and not me."

"... What?"

"You must be uncomfortable on the floor. May I suggest that you follow me?"

"Follow you where?"

"To a room where there will be a bed for you to sleep in."

Light didn't know how it could be possible for him to move. After all, he'd just been hit by a train. But he found it surprisingly easy, as if the only thing causing him the least bit of pain was the fact that he'd slept on the floor. He asked this L-person why that was, and got no answer. Apparently, he'd been out much longer than he'd thought. Or the train hadn't broken any of his bones. If that was the case, he would thank his lucky stars later, when he knew where he was. In the morning, perhaps.

He followed L blindly –because he still couldn't see anything—and found himself in another room soon after. In here, the lamp didn't work either. There was, however, a small window through which the moon was shining, and he could now almost see L. He appeared to be tall, thin, dressed in somewhat bright colours, pale, messy hair...

"Are there any other people here?" he asked, suddenly curious. Maybe there was someone there who could give him some actual answers.

"Yes."

"I'll get to meet them, right?"

"Oh, you will. In fact, you are sharing this room with two of them."

"Really? Who?"

"Teru Mikami and Misa Amane."

And then L left. As soon as the door closed, Light turned around, trying to spot the two people that he supposedly shared this room with, but he couldn't see anything. All he could see was the bed just below the window, the window itself, and when he turned around again he could see the door. He walked over to the window and looked out. Grass stretched out below him and in the distance stood a tell fence. It was too dark to tell what was behind it, but it just looked like more grass.

He could be wrong, though...

"Light!"

He jumped, turned around and stared at the girl who was now standing in front of him. The moonlight hit her just right, and lit up her blonde hair. She was smiling, wearing a long, black dress. She held her hand out to him, and he hesitantly did the same, not suspecting her of anything but wanting to shake hands.

"I'm Misa Amane," she announced. Light assumed that the reason she knew his name already was that she'd probably been told about him; they were sharing a room after all. He got slightly annoyed when she didn't let go of his hand, though. She apparently thought that it was a good time for a hug and pulled him close, putting her arms around him.

"Excuse me, what are you doing?"

She let go of him immediately. "I'm sorry," she said. "I'm just so happy to see someone new here." Light accepted the apology and asked her where they were.

"I actually don't know," she answered, "but then again, I'm only here at night..."

"How come? And where are you during the day, then?"

"In the daytime, I'm in that weird place." _This place is quite weird too, _Light thought, but let her continue. "I'm not sure where that is either, but they all just say that I'm crazy and they don't believe me when I tell them about this house..."

"Why not?"

"Well, I just think that they don't like me. They're probably jealous because I'm prettier than them." She giggled childishly and asked "How did _you_ get here?"

"I have no idea. I got hit by a train and woke up on the floor somewhere. That L-guy didn't explain anything..." He'd briefly considered that he might've been kidnapped, but it seemed like Misa didn't know anything about the place either and she was allowed to leave at day. So that was not a very good theory. Unless she was just outrageously stupid.

"Oh, you talked to L?"

"Yes. He refused to answer any questions."

"That's just because he doesn't like talking about Beyond, don't worry about that."

"Beyond?"

"Y-you don't know... who Beyond is?" She suddenly looked terrified.

"Well... no?" Whoever this Beyond was, he was apparently very important. Light, of course, asked who he was, and Misa moved to sit on the bed, hiding her face in her hands and shaking violently.

"I can't... I can't tell you... he'll get angry..."

Light, very confused but still a gentleman, sat next to her and tried to comfort her by putting his arm around her shoulders. This only caused her to shake even more, but she didn't move away, just kept muttering about 'punishments' and said some random words like 'near' and 'mellow'. Light noticed that she also mentioned Mikami, the third occupant of the room, but he couldn't make out what she was talking about.

"It's okay," he told her, "you don't have to tell me anything." An explanation of some kind would have been extremely helpful at this point, but Light decided that he could ask someone else, like Mikami, when he showed up.

She finally calmed down and looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry that I freaked out like that, I really am..."

"What happened? Are you okay?" To be honest, he didn't really care. He might have under other circumstances, but he was very confused and was starting to get annoyed.

"Yeah, I'm fine. That just happens sometimes. Don't worry about it... you'll... learn."

"Learn what?"

She leaned closer to him, staring intensely into his eyes, the tears now falling onto her cheeks and running down to her chin.

"You'll learn to be afraid," she whispered.

**.øØø.**

A young girl was lying in her bed, tossing around in her sleep. Outside of the door was a concerned doctor and an equally concerned psychiatrist.

"She does that every night, you say?" asked the doctor.

"Yes. Tonight it's not as bad, though. Some nights she screams and trashes around so violently that she hurts herself. One time, she even started clawing at her own throat."

"Then why isn't she in a straitjacket?"

"We don't use those kinds of medieval devices. But we have tried to drug her."

"And?" asked the doctor expectantly.

"No effect whatsoever. When she wakes up she keeps talking about a house where she gets tortured every night. She even mentions names..."

"Names?"

"Yes, silly names, like 'L', 'Beyond', 'Near' or 'Mello'. She insists that they're real, but we can tell from just hearing the names of these 'people' that it's her subconscious self trying to deal with her problems."

"Yes, that much is obvious."

The girl moved again, this time letting out a small whimper. They both looked through the little glass window in the door, almost expecting her to do more than just that. This was something they experienced every night; she always had these dreams, but she refused to realise that they were dreams and not real. Therefore, it was quite difficult to determine what the cause of them was. The patient had to acknowledge that their illusions weren't real before there could be any process, but this had lasted for months and the clinic had decided to have someone else take a look.

"What's she like the rest of the time, then?"

The psychologist shot the man beside him a look before answering.

"It's strange... she acts completely normal, as if nothing was wrong at all. But when she thinks no one's listening, she talks to some of the people she dreams about. An obvious case of schizophrenia, I know, but there's something else to it. I know that it's connected to those dreams, I _know_ it..."

"You're beginning to sound a bit crazy yourself. You need a vacation."

They laughed.

_**-x-x-Room of Angels-x-x-**_

**Video sed non credo  
(**_**I see it, but I don't believe it**_**)**

**-End of Chapter Two-**

**A/N:** What the f-ck is going on? Well, only I know. Feel free to guess, though :)

Please review, you have no idea how happy it makes me.

Also, feel free to suggest what pairings you'd like to see. It's not gonna be very important in this fic, but if you have anything on your mind, let me know and I'll see if I can fit it in :)


	3. Alter ego

**A/N: **I had to put 'Acta Sanctorum' on a hiatus until I finish this or 'Picture Perfect'. Oh well XD Enjoy and please review. That's an order, actually. I was just trying to phrase it nicely.  
Heh, this chapter is where the title starts being slightly ironic. Gah, I really wish I could just explain why the other characters are what they are, because it just makes it all really … poetic, on some level.

_**-**_**x-x-**_**Room of Angels**_**-x-x-**

**Alter ego  
(**_**Other I**_**)**

Light had stayed in the small room with Misa until dawn. She had refused to answer any questions about this Beyond-person, but otherwise she was talkative. Too bad she didn't seem to know anything. He'd asked where Mikami was, and she'd told him that Mikami often didn't show up, but that he sometimes was there at night along with her. He still hoped to meet someone who would explain something to him, of course, and anything would do at this point. Even the smallest clue or just someone who'd answer a few of his countless questions.

He was getting a little freaked out; Misa had left about an hour ago, and he'd been walking restlessly around the house since then, hoping that he would bump into someone. So far he'd had no such luck.

The house was enormous, though. The hallways never seemed to end… all the rooms he'd peeked into looked the exact same. A few of them were locked, but no more than three or four as far as he knew. He figured that someone was living there and had knocked a few of them. No answer, obviously. Otherwise he'd be in the middle of questioning someone in a very aggressive manner. It was quiet enough for his footsteps to echo back at him, taunting him, telling him that he was, indeed, alone.

However, he suddenly found himself outside of a room that was different. Unlike the other rooms, which all seemed to be bedrooms, this was filled with all kinds of toys; a paradise for any child. So… there were children here as well. Did they know anything? And if there were children, there had to be parents, right? And any parent with respect for themselves had to know something about the place in which they put their children.

He went into the room, looking around for anyone, any_thing_, that might give him some information about the place. Of course, he could leave, but he had no idea where in the world this house was—

Was that doll moving?

Not really believing his eyes, he stepped closer to it. It was huge, about the size of a small child, had white hair, dressed in white clothes, was extremely pale and clearly made out of porcelain, and its dark eyes were staring unfocused at him… it seemed wring, somehow. Too lifelike. But the porcelain was broken several places, cracked open to reveal that it was nothing but a doll. He moved a little to the right, and its eyes seemed to follow him. Of course, it _did_ look real, so of course his mind wanted it to be. He knew about those things; he'd studied psychology for a short while—

It just _moved _again!

Light tried moving it so he could see if there was some string at its back— he remembered the dolls his sister used to play with when she was younger, the ones where she'd pull the string and then the blasted thing would sing a little song or something like that. But when he touched it, the porcelain crumbled beneath his fingers, and he moved away immediately, not wanting to ruin someone's toy.

And that was when it happened.

He had always been told that when something traumatizes you, you don't notice it until it starts haunting you, but he knew for sure that he was never going to forget the moment the doll tilted its head back to look directly at him and spoke with the voice of a little boy.

"You must be Light," it said. "Good morning."

Light managed to say "B-but… you-you're, you c-can't--"

"Be talking to you? Oh, but I am, as you can hear."

"But you're a doll," Light reasoned. The doll confirmed this, but asked him to call it 'Near'. Light laughed.

"I've gone insane!" he figured between the hysterical laughing. "Completely insane! Talking dolls…" He laughed again.

"While you might have lost your mind, I most certainly do exist." Light became serious once again, sitting down in order to face the creature.

"But how are you able to talk and move?"

It moved to shrug, but seemed to find it a bad idea, stopped in mid-motion, and went back to just staring with those unfocused eyes. "I don't know," it said, "but that doesn't matter. What matters is the fact that I can do those things. And as long as the result is good, then who cares how or why?"

"_I_ care! A living doll, that's not normal, you know. Ugh, I must be having some nightmare."

"I don't like to repeat myself, but I can assure you that I am real."

"Prove it."

"I can't."

"Well, if you can't prove it, then this is a nightmare. Good, then I just have to wait until I wake up."

"But you can't prove that I'm not real, so why bother?"

Light rolled his eyes, but decided that he might as well try getting some answers.

"What is this place?"

"Wammy's House."

"I _know_ that! But what _is_ it?!"

"A house."

"But what am I doing here?"

"Currently, you're talking to me."

He had to resist the urge to smash the thing's head in. He sighed deeply and tried another question.

"I've met L, Misa, you, and I know about Mikami and… apparently someone named Beyond. Are there any other people here?"

"Yes."

"Who? Can they give me some answers about this place?"

"Matt and Mello. But I wouldn't count on the answers. They both have a slightly twisted look on reality, you see."

"Are they dolls as well or are you unique?" The sarcasm in his voice was heavy, but the doll didn't seem to understand it.

"I am… unique, as you put it."

"Can you tell me anything about this place, or do I have to wait for Mikami or Beyond?"

"You could ask Mikami, but Beyond is rarely here… I can, however, not tell you much. But I can tell you what I see, if you'd like."

"What you see?"

"Yes. You might have observed that I'm not exactly in any shape to move around on my own, so I watch the others go about their business. I can tell you what they think. You might gain some… knowledge."

"I'm listening."

The doll brought a hand to its hair before it spoke. "They all have different theories as to why they're here. Matt, for instance, believes that he's having a nightmare, just like you. Mello thinks that this is Hell, but I must say that I disagree… L seems to know why we're all here, but he never wants to let us know. He once told me that if he said it, we'd all go crazy. I think we already have, though--"

"You think you're all crazy?"

"On some levels, yes, I do. Mikami seems to share this belief with me. Misa doesn't know anything. She's quite unintelligent." It snorted. "And Beyond… well, he's the one… the one who brings us here…"

"What do you mean, 'brings us here'?"

"I can't… I can't tell you… he'll break me again… took me hours to glue that leg back on, it did…"

"Break you?"

The doll started mumbling to itself, much like Misa had done. Light didn't manage to hear anything useful. This Beyond seemed to have that effect on people (and dolls…). Whoever he was, he obviously wasn't a nice person.

**.øØø.**

Light had decided to leave the freaky doll alone to search for the other occupants of the house. Once again, he didn't find anyone.

Tired from having walked for hours, he went into a small library that he found and collapsed in a chair. He tried to convince himself that this was just a nightmare and that he would wake up any second, finding himself in his warm bed. And there would be no train, no creepy dolls talking to him. The only problem was that when he figured out that he was dreaming, he usually woke up. Why was he still there, if it wasn't real?

Something moved. Pages rustled. There was someone there, reading. He got up and tried to locate the sound. Soon after, he found someone sitting in the far corner, surrounded by books. It was a boy around his age— eighteen or so. He had blond hair that fell to his shoulders, was wearing black clothes and a rosary, was buried in a book about… Light couldn't see the cover.

"Uhh… hello?" he tried, and the boy looked up. He had bright blue eyes, was attractive enough to make Light aware of his own appearance (he had to look like something that just crawled out from under a bed), but a huge scar covered the left side of his face.

"Are you… Light Yagami?"

Light smiled, relieved; this boy seemed less weird than that grotesque doll. "Yes I am," he said, "and you are…?"

"I'm Mello."

Light reached out to shake hands, but Mello just stared and said what had been on Light's mind for quite some time.

"You shouldn't be here."

"But where is _'_here_'_?! And if you say 'Wammy's House', I think I'm going to start yelling."

Mello tilted his head to the side, still staring. Then he smiled.

"I like you," he said. "But I don't know where we are… I think it's Hell. But that doesn't really make a lot of sense…"

"What do you know about this place?" Light was careful not to mention Beyond; he was desperate to know more and he didn't want to ruin it in case Mello reacted like Misa and that… _thing_.

"Not much. You should try asking L, though. He knows all kinds of things, almost as much as Beyond."

Light got eager. "Can you tell me anything about this Beyond?" The boy didn't seem to have a problem with the name.

"Yeah, Beyond's great, you know… I think he knows everything."

"Why are Misa and… Near" he forced the name out "afraid of him?"

"Because they're damn weak. They just can't stand a little pain, 's all."

"A little pain? But what does he do to you?" Light was more worried about what Beyond was going to do to _him_.

"Well, if you talked to Misa and Near, you probably think he's some sick freak who hurts people for his own amusement, but that's not true. He hurts us because he loves us and wants us to learn to be good." Mello reached unconsciously for the scar on his face as he spoke.

"Did he… do _that_ to you?"

"Yeah."

"How? Why?"

"He set me on fire because I tried to escape. Fair punishment…" he trailed off and stared at something behind Light.

Before Light had a chance to turn around and see for himself, something sharp went into his neck and he lost consciousness.

_**-**_**x-x-**_**Room of Angels**_**-x-x-**

**Alter ego  
(**_**Other I**_**)**

**-End of Chapter Three-**

**A/N:** Haha, cliff-hanger! But if you review there'll be another chapter within the next 24 hours :D


	4. Ira furor brevis est

**A/N: **Dedicated to _MissPumpkinHead_ for being the ONLY one who reviewed chapter 2 and 3. She is kind of awesome. So thank you :) . But seriously people, I can see how many of you have this on alert/fav. Leave a review and make my day, please? This is the first time that I don't feel like shit about a fanfic, so I'd really like some opinions...

_**-**_**x-x-**_**Room of Angels**_**-x-x-**

**Ira furor brevis est  
(**_**Wrath is but a brief madness**_**)**

Light woke up in another room. It was completely dark once again, and he wondered if he'd been out all day. His neck stung slightly where he'd been… what'd happened? He'd been talking to that doll… then he was talking to Mello… and then something had _attacked_ him from behind and forced something into his throat. And he'd blacked out. And now he was… somewhere else. Not knowing where he was wasn't news to him, though, and he tried to sit up when he discovered that he was lying on the floor— again. He was beginning to see a pattern…

"Ah, Light, at last."

Light turned his head and was rewarded for his stupidity by a sharp pain where_ something _had rendered him unconscious. He recognized the voice; it belonged to... what was the name? L?

"... L?"

"Yes. Good evening. You have been asleep for quite some time. Perhaps you are hungry?"

Some light-switch was hit at that moment, and the room was bathed in the light of an old lamp. It gave everything an eerie yellow glow. L was sitting on a chair next to Light with his knees drawn up to his chest and his thumb at his bottom lip. "I have some cake that I would not mind sharing. Would you like some?" he asked, and Light nodded, because he was, in all honesty, growing rather hungry. And if L would eat it, then there was probably nothing wrong with it, he reasoned. He accepted the plate and spoon that were handed to him. Since he couldn't see any other chairs in the room than the occupied one, he settled on sitting on the floor.

"I can understand that Light has met the others?"

"Only some of them. What's with that thing— Near? I mean, are talking dolls a normal occurrence here or something?"

L let out a humourless chuckle. "No. It is not. I can understand your confusion, though I do not see the problem myself."

Although Misa had told him that L didn't like to talk about Beyond, Light was determined to find out who this person was, and if he should be afraid. "Who's Beyond?" he asked. L looked away.

"Beyond... used to live here as well. True, he visits at times, but he does spend a lot of time elsewhere."

This wasn't helping. Light didn't care about how often Beyond was there, he just wanted to know if he'd set Light on fire or something. He shivered and asked "look, can you just explain something to me?"

"What would you like me to explain?"

"_Anything_! I don't know where I am, where my family is, how I got here, I don't know anything! I mean, is this really just some sick dream?" He put down the plate on the floor as he spoke, but clung to the spoon as if it was a weapon. He knew how silly he probably looked, but he was getting desperate. He needed to get out of there before he went insane. Or before Beyond showed up and hurt someone. Someone being Light.

"I suppose you have no damn answer as to what happened earlier?" Light was, of course, referring to when something had been forced into his poor throat and had made him unconscious. Quite foolishly, he had assumed that L knew what he was talking about.

"Could you be more specific?" was the answer he got.

Light sighed. "I was talking to Mello," he said, "and then suddenly I felt something sharp in my throat, like something bit me, and the next thing I know, I'm in here. On the floor. Again."

"I know nothing about that. I merely found you on the floor and carried you in here."

"... You don't really know a lot of things, do you?"

L seemed insulted by this, and frowned. "I know many things, Light. But I cannot tell you anything of importance."

"Why not?!" Light was getting desperate. His eyes were unfocused and he could only focus on getting out of there. He didn't know where in the world he was... he hoped he was still in Japan somewhere.

"Because we all have different opinions about where we are and why we are here."

"But Near said that you knew?"

"I do know."

"Well?"

"... Well what?"

"Tell me, damn it!" Light had never been this annoyed. He needed to get out, he needed to know where he was, why he was there, where everyone else was, and he felt so helpless! He'd never been this much out of control. He was used to being the one with all the answers, and now he had to depend on these _freaks_ if he wanted to know anything.

"But did I not just explain to you that I cannot?"

Light screamed. For at least ten seconds he screamed all his frustration out in an animalistic way that made his throat sore after only a moment. Afterwards, he jumped to his feet, and he didn't bother to look at L as he stormed out of the room. He had to get _out_!

He reached the front door after making his way through a labyrinth of stairs and hallways. It was a huge door and there was no doubt in his mind that this was it.

He was getting closer... closer still... he reached out for it and the doorknob was almost there, just a few more inches and then he was free—

The door was locked. Of course it was locked, it was in the middle of the night, he remembered, having seen a few windows on his way there; black. He needed a key... L...

-

He burst back into the small room only moments later, expecting to see that strange man there, still sitting in that chair with a piece of cake. But there was no one. The chair stood empty in the middle of the room, being the only piece of furniture.

Light almost gave up. He fell to his knees, knowing that he wouldn't— couldn't— find L until L wanted to be found. He considered trying to find someone else, but he doubted that anyone except L and Beyond (whoever he was) would have a key, or even a method of getting out...

But what had Mello said?

"_He set me on fire because I tried to escape. Fair punishment…"_

Beyond.

Yes, trying to get out could be extremely dangerous, but Light refused to give up. After all, Beyond didn't even seem to be there and L had said that he was rarely in the house at all. But still, he should at least wait until dawn to go insane and demand that someone explained everything to him. If he went to his room, perhaps Mikami would be there...

He had no idea what to do.

For the first time in his life, Light Yagami was completely helpless.

He went to his room, only to discover that he was all alone. He curled himself up on the small bed, not caring about where the others were, and fell asleep while promising himself that he'd get out as soon as he woke up.

**.øØø.**

Teru Mikami was looking into the mirror in front of him as if it could tell him something. And to him it could.

If anyone else looked at that mirror, they'd see their reflection. They wouldn't think much of it, because they knew that that was what was to be expected of mirrors. But Teru saw something very different from himself in the mirror. He'd thought about how to phrase that for some time, but it always ended up sounding like he was crazy. It was hard to explain. It wasn't the normal feeling, the one anyone can get, where you feel like you're not looking at yourself but at a stranger.

Well, Teru did actually see a stranger in the mirror, and not himself.

He knew exactly how he looked; tall, slim, always dressed neatly, hair looking perfect, glasses framing his dark eyes... the person in the mirror did not look like this.

He knew who it was, of course; Beyond was in his dreams sometimes, along with Misa, L, Near, Mello and Matt. But recently, he'd started seeing Beyond's reflection in the mirror whenever he let his eyes relax for a few seconds. He didn't know why, but he figured that it had something to do with the dreams.

Teru squinted, trying to get a closer look at Beyond, who seemed to be copying his every move in the mirror. This had happened once before— when Misa had arrived.

And then, all of a sudden, Teru felt like the biggest idiot on the planet. He should have known this all along. If it had happened before, this could only mean that there was a new person in the house...

A smile crept onto his face.

**.øØø.**

Something tickled. And Light found it pretty annoying. He lifted his hand to his face where something was clearly determined to wake him up, but found that his hand met... someone's face.

His eyes shot open.

"L?! What're you doing here?!" While he yelled, he removed his hand from L's face in order from him to be able to respond to Light's question. Immediately, his hands were pinned over his head by L's own hands, and he shrieked in surprise. What was going on?

"Light made me a little... thirsty earlier. And then he woke up before I could finish..."

"What? What do you mean?! Let go! I mean it, you sick bastard, let go of me!"

And then he recognized the feeling from earlier. Something sharp sank into his throat. No, not something.

L's _teeth_...

'What's going on?' was Light's last coherent thought before he fell back into oblivion.

_**-**_**x-x-**_**Room of Angels**_**-x-x-**

**Ira furor brevis est  
(**_**Wrath is but a brief madness**_**)**

**-End of Chapter Four-**

**A/N: **So… is L a vampire? Is Mikami going to show up and explain some stuff, and does he have some special contact with Beyond? Will Light get out or at least get some answers? Well, by now I think it's obvious that this is one of those stories where it'll end with the explanation. And… well, I'm not planning on ending it anytime soon. SO YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO WAIT, HAHAHA :D


	5. Omnibus locis fit caedes

**A/N: **Hi there :) thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate it. I just moved to Copenhagen, and I don't have any internet yet, so I'll have to use a library computer until the new wireless something starts working, which should take a few days. But I'll keep the chapters coming, so do not despair :D

Anyway, people seem to think that L is, in fact, Beyond. This is not true, and I've decided that I won't do anything to conceal the fact that it's L. Otherwise he'd be eating jam instead of cake XD. I know I'm pretty secretive about the events in this fic, but I actually hadn't even considered that option.

However, I've figured out some pairings: LxLight, BxLight, MattxMello, TakadaxLight (onesided), MisaxLight (onesided). Because those're going to fit. I'm also considering MikamixTakada, but I'm not sure about that. BxMello also worked its way in here for some reason... Tell me what you think? So far I think that this fic is going to be at least 30 chapters long, so there's plenty of time to get into the various characters' psychology. Which is what this chapter is mostly for, by the way XD. Light is still the main-character, though.

Okay, I think I've said enough now, I'll get on with it (-sweatdrops-).

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS VIOLENCE. THE WARNING IN THE SUMMARY SAYS SO AS WELL, SO I SHOULDN'T NEED TO PUT ONE HERE. BUT I DID, BECAUSE I COULD. THERE IS ALSO SOME SEXUAL STUFF IN HERE, BUT IT'S NOT MUCH.**

_**-**_**x-x-**_**Room of Angels**_**-x-x-**

**Omnibus locis fit caedes  
(**_**Let there be slaughter everywhere)**_

There were unusual noises in the house. No, that wasn't correct. They weren't exactly unusual, they were just rare. In the playroom, Near lifted his head, wondering what Beyond was doing; it hadn't been long since the last time he'd visited the house, but Near figured that it had something to do with Light. Beyond had seemed very enthusiastic when he talked about this new person, telling about Light as if they were close friends. Of course, Near knew that Beyond had watched the boy for a while, but the interest had been very uncharacteristic. Then again, Beyond was always interested in the beginning, until they would bore him. Then the only thing he'd seem to care about was hurting them afterwards. Near shuddered, trying to forget the last time he'd talked back to Beyond... it had been horrible.

"Near," said a voice. Beyond's voice. Near didn't reply, but lifted his head even more to glance up at the tall silhouette in the doorway to acknowledge its presence. There was a smile in Beyond's voice as he continued. "I imagine that you have met Yagami," he said. "Do you know where he is?"

"I did talk to him," said Near, and decided that honesty would be the best. "But he's very confused and annoyed, as you might know, and he stormed off to somewhere. I don't know where he went."

"And you are sure that you do not know?" The silhouette turned into an actual person as it approached him slowly. Near held his breath until he dared speaking again.

"Yes, I'm sure. I have no reason to lie to you."

Beyond took another step towards Near and crouched down in front of him, on purpose copying L's usual habit. "Near, I think you are lying to me," he said, putting his thumb to his bottom lip where it rested while he looked at Near with a thoughtful expression on his face, as if hoping to see straight through the porcelain surface of Near's head.

Near felt his arm being lifted against his will, and could do nothing but stare at it as it was held up in front of his face by the wrist, held by Beyond's thumb and index finger. "And even if you are not lying," he continued, "I still have plenty of reason to be angry with you..."

Not understanding what Beyond meant, Near just started apologizing for anything he might have done to anger anyone, everything he could think of, telling Beyond that he was sorry for what he did, even though he didn't know what he'd done. He knew that, in reality, he had nothing to fear; he couldn't feel pain since he was nothing but a mere porcelain doll, but for some reason, he'd been given human emotions. For as long as he could remember, he'd tried to pretend that they weren't there, yet some people always brought up strange feelings. Beyond made him afraid, L gave him someone to look up to, Mello confused him, and... Well, that was about it. But for someone who was a master of hiding their emotions, those were quite a lot of people. Near usually figured that he was being punished for something he couldn't remember by being put in a house with people he had to work harder to hide his feelings from.

_Crack._

Two fingers were cracked off. It made a horrible sound that made Near twist his face, as if in agony. He knew it was silly, that he was probably insane, but he could swear that he felt them breaking off. Of course, he could move his hand and see that two fingers -the index finger and the middle finger- were missing and that he couldn't use them, and he tried to tell himself that he'd gone crazy and that he was imagining things, but it felt so real. As if _he_ was real and not just some toy with emotions and the ability to move.

"Are you sure that you are not lying to me, Near?"

Near looked back up at Beyond, silently pleading him to stop, because he was so afraid... what if, one day, he would break so much that he wouldn't be able to glue himself together again? Would he still be able to be afraid, or would he 'die'? And if he 'died', then what would happen to him?

Beyond took hold of his wrist again, pressing his fingers against a spot that was particularly fragile, clearly indicating that if Near didn't talk soon, the entire hand would get ripped off.

More apologies spilled from his cold lips, but this time faster, more desperate. "I honestly don't know," or "please believe me," and even "I'll do anything". Normally he didn't consider himself a bad liar, but he was under great pressure and his usual brilliance refused to cooperate with him. He couldn't think of anything, and the last thing he managed to suggest before his hand was on the floor in front of him was that Beyond should ask Mello.

Then Beyond left him there on the floor, alone and scared.

That day, Near discovered a whole new emotion; loneliness.

**.øØø.**

The kiss was needy, desperate, all kinds of bad, like the way fire draws you near and then burns you when you touch it. Granted, it felt good at the moment, but he knew that when it felt this good, the pain afterwards would be even worse. Something was bothering Beyond and he was letting his frustration out through someone else, seemingly tired of torture and having decided on another way of venting. Yes, Beyond was venting.

And Mello was letting him.

In fact, Mello had been the one to throw his arms around Beyond's neck when he saw him, not caring about any punishment or anything in the world, just being happy that someone who didn't make him furious had showed up. Not just anyone. Beyond. L and Matt didn't anger him either, but Beyond had always been something special; Mello looked up to him like a boy sees his older brother and sees someone who is able to do anything, answer anything.

And those few times, when Beyond chose to kiss Mello instead of torturing him, Hell wasn't as bad as usual.

Because Mello knew for sure that he was in Hell. When he'd talked to that new one (was it Light?), he'd been unsure, he'd had a moment of doubt after spending some days with Matt, but the doubt had been erased the moment he saw Beyond.

He managed to break the contact for long enough to ask what was wrong, but was answered with another greedy kiss.

Not that he minded the battle of tongues or the biting of lips; it was one of the things that kept him from going completely insane. It was just that he wanted to know because, selfish as he was, Mello wanted to know how bad it was going to be afterwards, when Beyond decided that physical torture was the best way of getting his points clear.

It continued like that for a few moments before Beyond answered him.

"Nothing, love," he said between kisses, "I just had a bad time without my pets." His pets. That was what they were, Mello reminded himself while trying to kiss back with the same intensity that Beyond was.

Beyond always had been the master of intensity...

Then strong hands grabbed him and lifted him from the floor, and he wrapped his legs around Beyond's waist, suddenly remembering that there was no mattress; they were in the library where Mello had been sitting for a long time after L had dragged off with Light. He began squirming slightly, not really sure if he wanted to have sex against a wall like that, and was 'rewarded' with a knife to his throat. Not knowing where the knife had come from or if there were more, he agreed with himself that he shouldn't fight.

"You smell strange, love," said Beyond after having buried his face in Mello's hair. "Have you been with Matt again?"

Mello froze. He'd forgotten that he wasn't allowed to be around Matt after their last attempt to escape. They'd tried to crawl through a window in the middle of the night, and they had been sure that Beyond wasn't there. But just as Mello had gotten outside, tasting fresh air for the first time in as long as he could remember, Beyond had been right in front of him. It was a few months ago, and the horrible burn on his face had just healed as much as it could.

He knew that there was no point in lying, that Beyond would just be angrier with him if he did, so he told the truth and said that he'd forgotten about the new rule.

"Are you really that unintelligent? Did you really forget about that?" The knife was still at his throat as Beyond continued. "If so, I need to teach you a little lesson..."

There was no point in begging either. Besides, in a few days, maybe even hours, Mello would remember that Beyond just punished him because he loved him. It was hard to see now, with fear clouding his mind, but he'd remember later. How could he forget? Was he really that stupid? Apparently he was, even though he usually considered himself quite smart.

He was dropped on the floor, and while he was still trying to catch his breath, Beyond found a hammer which had been lying on a small table. There were also nails, big ones, at least five inches long. Somewhere in his mind, Mello noticed that this was new, that Beyond was apparently bored with the usual ways, but then his hand was held to the floor and a nail was placed on top of it.

"I will have to make sure that you stay here."

And Mello watched, not even sure if he wanted to stop what was about to happen. Even if he wanted to, he couldn't. For what seemed like an eternity, the nail just balanced right over the back of his hand, while his palm was pressed to the wooden floor. Then, equally slowly, Beyond let go of Mello's hand and lifted the hammer.

Mello screamed.

He couldn't help it. He wanted to be brave, to show Beyond how strong he was, but the moment he fully realized what was happening, he couldn't stop the scream that ripped apart his throat in a desperate attempt to make Beyond stop, and then everything happened too fast. He wanted it to stop, he didn't want any more pain, he couldn't take it, and he'd go insane—

And the hammer hit the nail at that moment.

The nail almost went through his hand, and he could feel the blood beginning to drip onto the floor. It didn't hurt yet... he could feel it, but there was no blinding pain yet. Of course, it'd come later, when he would attempt to get the nails out, but for now there was nothing, and he was able to stop screaming. Instead, he whimpered as the nail got hammered further into his hand, again and again, until the nail was all the way in.

Tears fell from his eyes as Beyond decided that it was enough and set to work on the other hand.

Beyond left Mello there. He was on his knees, both of his hands were nailed to the floor. There was no one who could help him until Misa or Mikami showed up. Which meant that he'd have to sit there all day.

The Bible he'd been reading lay open in front of him, and as he tried to focus on the words until someone who would be able to help arrived, his hands started to hurt.

**.øØø.**

Beyond opened the door to L's room, wondering why his pets never learned to be good.

_**-**_**x-x-**_**Room of Angels**_**-x-x-**

**Omnibus locis fit caedes  
(**_**Let there be slaughter everywhere)**_

**-End of Chapter Five-**

**A/N: **So... that wasn't too gross, was it? Because this is nothing compared to what else I have planned. Personally, I think this turned out pretty good. Oh, I love working on this fanfic; it makes me happy and it gives me self-esteem :D.

For some reason, I find it important to mention that this chapter was very much inspired by the beautiful song _'Colorblind'_ by the _Dresden Dolls_. You should go listen to it, it's so pretty.

Please review and tell me if it's as good as I think it is :)


	6. Cadavera vero innumera

**A/N: **MY INTERNET IS WORKING. YAY. Anyway, I'm thinking about renaming this fic and calling it 'Hushabye' instead; I suddenly noticed that the song 'Hushabye' by Korn really fits this... I'm not really sure, though. Please listen to 'Hushabye' and 'Room of Angels' and tell me if it's a good idea? D: . I'll put the links to both songs on my profile. It's important that I choose the right song, because the last chapter is going to be a mini-song-fic set to whatever song I choose for the title... Personally, I think 'Hushabye' fits most, but I could be wrong.

Let there be Light! :D ... Sorry, I couldn't help it XD.

_**-**_**x-x-**_**Room of Angels**_**-x-x-**

**Cadavera vero innumera  
(**_**Truly countless bodies**_**)**

Light woke up.

There wasn't really much else to it, he just reached consciousness. He lay in the bed for a while with his eyes closed, desperately trying to convince himself that it had all been a dream and that he was going to wake up in his own room, with no trains, no L, no Beyond, no... no anything out of the ordinary. Of course, he knew he was still in that house, because it didn't smell like his room; it smelled strangely like dust, a smell that Light had always thought was a smell that only existed in horror-fiction until he'd arrived at the Hell-hole.

When he remembered what had just happened, his eyes opened automatically, he moved to sit, and brought a hand to his throat where L (the bastard) had bitten him. It had felt like his blood had been sucked out, and the word 'vampire' came to mind. Luckily, Light had never believed in such things—

But then again, he'd never believed in talking dolls either...

There was nothing to feel. No blood, wet or dried, no teeth-marks, no stinging. Even the pain he'd felt after having been attacked the first time had disappeared. He noticed that it was still the middle of the night, and that the darkness seemed to seep through the small window of the room. There was still mist everywhere outside, even more than earlier. Perhaps it had all been a dream. But which part of it? It had all felt so real, but he figured that only the last part of this insanity— the part with him being attacked and L being a freak in general, was the dream. But if he had only dreamed that he had been attacked in the library, then what about when he had talked to Mello and that doll? And Misa? When had he fallen asleep? Maybe... maybe he _had_ been attacked, and it had healed, and he had just woken up after that incident? For now, he decided, that sounded good enough.

He got up, determined to find L; he would demand to be let out, and if L said no (which was very possible), Light would have to think of some way to get to a key.

The door closed behind him, and as soon as he stepped into the hallway, he got a weird feeling. As if a cold wind was blowing through the entire house... as if something was going on, something that Light should know about.

**.øØø.**

Beyond was sitting in front of L, mimicking his every habit, on purpose trying to drive his idol insane. He knew that L probably was the craziest of them all, but Beyond wanted to know that he was capable of anything he wanted to.

"Where is Light Yagami?" he demanded, enjoying the way L raised his eyebrows slightly at the question.

"Beyond is in a rush tonight..."

And all of Beyond's smugness was cruelly slaughtered by L, the master of unexpected insight. He forced himself to remain from sneering or doing something drastic, having promised himself that he would be able to surpass L without ever harming him physically. "Perhaps I am," he said. "Now tell me; where is he?"

"I am afraid that Light is not conscious at the moment."

"What did you do to him?"

L smirked. "I was... thirsty," he said. "And I decided that Light looked quite... delicious." The smirk grew wider. Beyond was more than furious; Light was _his_! Beyond was supposed to be the first one to hurt him, and L— the cunning bastard— knew this. However, Beyond refused to let L know that he had any effect on him, so he smiled back with an icy politeness.

"I would still like to know where he is. Tell me."

"... Beyond, I am sure that you have already guessed this, but Light is in no state of mind to see you."

Beyond raised a questioning eyebrow, even though he already knew the answer.

"Because," L explained, "he is confused enough as it is. Surely you do not wish to drive him mad before you have even had the chance to talk to him?"

**.øØø.**

Light decided that the best thing to do was to go back to the library. First of all because he had to wait for L to show up, and second of all because he wanted to know if Mello was still there. He needed proof that it hadn't all been a dream so far, and he would rather die than he would go see the talking doll again. And he had no idea where to look for anyone else.

He tried to remember the way through the never-ending corridors, but it seemed impossible; he suddenly found himself at a set of stairs that lead downwards, toward what appeared to be a basement of sorts. The library had been on the same floor as his room, hadn't it? He turned around, sighing, when he heard footsteps. Encouraged, he followed the sound and quickly discovered their source.

The boy had his back turned to Light and was supporting himself against the wall as he walked. He was wearing a striped shirt, normal jeans... his hair appeared to be red or brown, but it was hard to tell when it was as dark as it was— only a little light showed from underneath some of the doors, and there seemed to be an orange glow in front of the boy. He was probably smoking.

"Excuse me?" Light said, hoping that the boy would be somewhat normal. Perhaps it was Mikami or... what was his name? Matt? Maybe it was Beyond. Light tried to tell himself that it couldn't be, that he would know for sure if it was. He was starting to imagine Beyond as some monster from one of the books he'd read as a child.

The boy turned around. His eyes were covered with dark goggles, and he seemed unable to see Light. Then again, it was dark... His face was only slightly visible, and only thanks to the cigarette in his mouth. It gave him a strange glow.

"Who's there?" he called out. He sounded afraid.

"We haven't met." When Light said this, the boy let out a sigh of relief, and Light continued. "I'm Light Yagami."

The boy smiled. "I'm Matt," he said, taking a step towards Light.

"I think I'm lost... do you know where the library is?"

Matt's smile faded, and he gestured for Light to follow him. Light did. After a while, Matt asked: "did you hear it as well?"

"Hear what?"

"... I heard Mello scream. That's why I'm heading for the library; he's usually there. I think... I think Beyond might be back."

Light seized the opportunity. "Do you know anything about Beyond?"

"I don't know anything. I'm just waiting for this nightmare to end so I can wake up."

Oh, right. The doll— Near— had said that Matt though it was all a dream. "Why do you think Beyond is back?" he asked instead. Matt shrugged.

"Why else would anyone scream like that?"

And then they were there. Light immediately recognized the entrance, and when he listened, he could hear voices. Mello's voice... and a voice he didn't know. _Don't be Beyond, don't be Beyond, don't be Beyond, _he thought as they followed the sound.

They were both sitting on the floor, Mello with tears running down his cheeks, and the stranger with black hair and a suit was focusing on something in between them. When Light stepped closer, he could see that the something was Mello's hands.

He came even closer and discovered why.

As soon as he saw it, he knelt down beside the stranger and asked what had happened. He could think of nothing that could justify nailing someone's hands to the floor, and it disgusted him that Beyond (he assumed) had done such a thing.

"Beyond," the stranger said. "I'm Mikami, by the way."

Light nodded slightly, too distracted to introduce himself. He asked what he could do to help, but Mikami said that they had it under control. Matt sat next to Mello and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "What did he do?" he asked, and Light got annoyed; it was pretty obvious. Mello shook his head. "Doesn't matter," he said. "Just... don't touch my hands for a while, 'kay?"

Matt just nodded. "I'm guessing you're gonna need gauze?" he asked. Mikami told him that they probably would, and Matt took off his goggles. Underneath them was a thin strip of gauze, just enough to cover his eyes and still be hidden under the goggles. No wonder he couldn't see anything. He took that off as well, and it was too much for Light.

Matt had no eyes. Someone had clearly torn them out (_Beyond_, Light's mind screamed) and there were nothing but two holes where there should have been... eyes. He had _no eyes_!

Before Light could as much as ask what he had done to have someone do that to him, Mikami took hold of Mello's arm and ripped his hand off the nail. Mello only gasped and closed his eyes. Mikami did the same thing to the other hand. Matt started putting the gauze on Mello's right hand. Then the left. Light saw the wounds. Then he looked at the nails that were still in the floor. There were little pieces of skin, flesh, and muscle stuck on them.

Light threw up on the floor.

**.øØø.**

Beyond was angry. No, that wasn't quite the term. Furious wasn't god enough either. Of course, why hadn't _he_ thought about that?! It was obvious to any imbecile that Yagami wouldn't be able to stay sane if they met now, this soon. And the whole reason for Beyond bringing him to the house was because he'd found Yagami interesting. He knew that everything would change when Yagami went crazy, that he would become as boring as the others. Beyond sighed, thinking about what had happened with Mikami.

L was right. It was too soon.

He made his way through the hallways, passing the library as he was heading for the door, intending to leave for a while. He heard voices and became curious. When he heard Matt's voice, he became even angrier; Mello never learned. He would have to think of something more painful than what he had done...

Beyond arrived at the place where he'd left the poor fool, and couldn't help but smile widely at what he saw.

Vomiting on the floor was no other than Light Yagami.

_**-**_**x-x-**_**Room of Angels**_**-x-x-**

**Cadavera vero innumera  
(**_**Truly countless bodies**_**)**

**-End of Chapter Six-**

**A/N: **PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!!(–Puppy-eyes -)


	7. Quod me nutrit me destruit

**WARNING: SOME SWEARING.**

_**-**_**x-x-**_**Room of Angels**_**-x-x-**

**Quod me nutrit me destruit  
(**_**what nourishes me destroys me**_**)**

_Vomiting on the floor was no other than Light Yagami._

Beyond hesitated for a moment, remembering what L had said, but an unbelievably childish voice in his head told him that 'L wasn't the boss of him', and he took a step forwards. Still unsure of whether or not he should take the risk of forever destroying Yagami's mental health, he settled on quietly watching the scenario in front of him.

There were four of them altogether; Yagami, Mello, Matt, and Mikami. They seemed to have succeeded in getting Mello's hands off the nails. Beyond's smile grew even wider at this, because for some reason, it pleased him that his other pets were affected by what happened, even if it only happened to one of them. Like a small pack. When they did things like this, showing that they actually cared about each other, Beyond forget how boring they had become, and they suddenly seemed interesting again.

Matt had taken off his goggles, revealing what Beyond was capable of when provoked. Just when had that happened? The last time the idiots had tried to escape the House? Yes, that was quite possible.

Yagami was done emptying his stomach and he slowly turned around, facing Beyond, who decided to lie.

**.øØø.**

Light's mouth tasted foul after throwing up, and since his stomach was empty there was nothing but acid, which made his throat hurt. The feeling he'd had earlier, the feeling that there was something going on that he should know about, returned. He recognised the cold wind... it was coming from somewhere behind him, and he turned around to locate its source.

It was L. No, it wasn't L. But it looked like him. And yet there was something off. Even though Light had only met L a few times, there was... something he couldn't put his finger on. Behind him, he could hear the other three shift uncomfortably, as if they were scared. Who was this? Was it really L? No matter who he was, he was staring intensely at Light. It triggered some instinct in him, something that made him want to jump at L (if it was him) and claw at his face until he couldn't stare anymore.

"Ah, Light," said the person looking like L.

"... L?"

"Yes, who else would I be?"

"You look... different." And he did... it was the eyes! His eyes hadn't been red before, had they? "Were your eyes always red?"

"No, they are not red at all. It must be the light, Light." L laughed; a horrible sound. "Kya ha ha ha ha!"

Something within Light screamed at him to run. To run away and never return. He asked a question that he knew was pointless: "You're not going to let me out, are you?" He knew that it was hopeless. That he wouldn't just be let out. If it was that easy, then why were there other people here, people who got tortured? No, he wouldn't be let out, at least not until Beyond had tried to hurt him.

L laughed once more, still staring.

Light crawled backwards until he bumped into someone who smelled like smoke; Matt. He could feel that his eyes were wide with... fear? Fear upon the realization that he might have to face the horrors that the other residents seemingly had... it suddenly dawned on him, like a slap to the face, and it grew stronger for each moment L's eyes held his own. He could almost feel the pain... involuntarily, he imagined how it would feel to be burned alive, have his eyes torn out, have his hands nailed to the floor, have his limbs ripped off one by one. He would end up like the rest of them, stuck in this horrible place forever, going crazy if someone as much as mentioned Beyond's name. And there would be new people, and he would be nothing but one of the freaks, like the talking doll, unable to provide answers, only scaring whomever might be unfortunate enough to be brought there even more.

If he'd had anything in his stomach, he would have thrown up again.

L turned on his heel, leaving Light in a library with... freaks... as his only companions. Freaks, but he would soon enough become one of them unless he managed to escape somehow. He just didn't know how. He'd break through a window, but that might anger Beyond, and horrible things would be done to him. He could leave with Misa or Mikami, because they seemed to be allowed outside. Yes, yes, he should do that! Why hadn't he thought about that before? He turned around, looking through Mikami's glasses and into his dark eyes.

"You're allowed to leave during the day, right? Can I come with you? Please, I'll do anything!"

They just stared at him (well, Mello and Mikami did, but Matt had his face turned against him as well, so he could only assume that he would stare if he could), as if he'd suddenly grown tentacles. Then they started whispering. Light didn't know if they were whispering to themselves or him, but it didn't reassure him at all...

"Why did he lie to you?"

"Why didn't he hurt you?"

"I thought he was angry..."

"He doesn't... he can't— why did he... why?"

"It's too much... too fucking _much_!"

"... I can't believe it..."

"It's not... it's not fair. Why not you?"

Light immediately backed away from them, stood up shakily, and managed to get away before they freaked out completely. He found himself in the hallway just outside of the dimly lit library, not knowing where to go, what to do. They would calm down, he told himself, and if now, he could still sneak out with Misa... hopefully.

Someone tapped his shoulder.

"Light... you know that wasn't L, right?" Matt's voice. Light could hear Mello breathing unsteadily next to him, but he was afraid to look, afraid that they would drive him insane before Beyond had the chance...

"I... something did seem wrong... who was it?" He was afraid that he already knew the answer. And yes, he did.

"Beyond."

He'd been right. Beyond. The others had been right as well; why hadn't Beyond done something horrible to him? Why had he lied and said that he was L? What was going _on_?!

He slowly turned towards Mello, intending to ask what had just happened, hoping for some kind of answer. What he saw, however, caught him off guard; Mello's face was twisted in rage. Even though it had to hurt a lot, his hands were clenched, and he was looking at Light as if he was hoping to burn a hole through him with his stare.

"Why didn't he hurt _you_?" he asked. "What makes _you_ so different from the rest of us?!" His voice increased in volume and he was yelling. "You're not fucking special! You're just some confused idiot who doesn't know shit about anything! Why didn't he fucking _hurt _you?!"

Light backed away slowly. He hadn't considered that the rest of the people in the house could hurt him as well. Matt seemed to have vanished, and Mikami was nowhere to be seen either.

Which was when Light noticed that Mello was changing. His eyes were losing their blue colour, turning all white, his teeth were growing longer and sharper and so were his nails. He suddenly didn't seem like a physically hurt 18-year-old anymore... he looked like a monster. And then he grabbed Light's arm, pulling him closer and the sharp nails dug into his muscles through his shirt, and it hurt a lot, and then...

Then there were teeth in his shoulder. Mello bit down into him and he couldn't even scream because he was so shocked. The teeth sank further down into his shoulder, and as he began to realize what was going on and tried to move away, Mello took a _bite_ of him. Light's mouth opened, but still no sound came out, he looked down at the place where there had just been a perfectly normal shoulder, and he managed to inhale an entire mouthful of air when he saw the while bone beneath the bloody, red, disgusting wound.

The long, sharp nails dug into his waist now. His skin was breaking several places and he could feel that he was beginning to bleed there as well. He was thrown to the wooden floor then, slamming his head so hard against it so hard that everything went black for a moment. When he was able to sense anything again, his shirt was being lifted up by the creature that should have been Mello, and another bite was taken, this time at Light's stomach. And then another one the exact same place.

It hurt so much; Light had never felt anything like it. The skin, muscle, flesh, it was all... he was being eaten. Mello was eating him.

When he felt the sharp teeth tear their way to his organs, he managed to scream.

And he kept screaming, if only because it assured him that he was still alive.

At some point, he noticed how much blood there was on the floor. It was beginning to grow really cold as well, despite the burning heat of the pain whenever Mello took a bite of him.

There was nothing... it hurt too much... he couldn't think... blood everywhere... blood and his own guts, spilling all over the nice floor... what a waste. He laughed. For some sick reason, he found it amusing that he was being eaten by a boy who'd just been nailed to the floor in a house which contained such creatures as talking dolls and what could be a vampire.

The laugh was interrupted by more screams, but it was there.

It was so _cold_. Would he just wake up again afterwards? Like when L had bitten him? Was he going to die here, like this, after Beyond himself had refrained from hurting him?

Probably, he reasoned, as everything went black.

**.øØø.**

When Mello returned to his usual self, he wasn't surprised to find Light on the floor. In two parts. He'd bitten him over just at the middle and there were intestines everywhere, blood all over his clothes. And his hands, face, the floor, the walls. It was everywhere.

Mello looked at the corpse for a short while before muttering "What a waste... you seemed kind of smart."

_**-**_**x-x-**_**Room of Angels**_**-x-x-**

**Quod me nutrit me destruit  
(**_**what nourishes me destroys me**_**)**

**-End of Chapter Seven-**

**A/N: **Still not sure about the title... but oh well, it'll come. If you feel disturbed now then I have achieved my goal for this chapter :D . I'd ask you to review, but if you don't want to, I can only say one thing:

Review or I will make Mello eat you! MUAHAHAHA.


	8. Ego te provoco

**A/N:** This chapter is pretty much only dialogue; no psycho violence this time. I have no idea why it took so long... Also, I've decided that I'm way too lazy to change the title. It'll be Room of Angels. Misa's 'number' was no coincidence, since I've been reading Stephen King's brilliant short-story '1408' over and over lately, so I found it funny. Enjoy and please review.

_**-**_**x-x-**_**Room of Angels**_**-x-x-**

**Ego te provoco  
(**_**I dare you**_**)**

"Patient 1408, Misa Amane. Session is recorded at the patient's own request. Now, Misa, can you tell me why you wanted me to record our conversations?"

"So I can listen to it later, of course."

"Why would you wish to do that?"

"Because I like the way you ask questions… as if you think I'm crazy."

"And you believe that you're perfectly sane, then?"

"Of course not. Otherwise I wouldn't be here with all the other crazy people. We've already talked about that."

"We have, but I don't know you as well as your previous therapist."

"That's true. What happened to him, anyway?"

"He retired."

"So he won't come back… that's a shame- I really liked him. He always sounded like he believed me."

"I'm sure he did. Misa, can you tell me about the things you talked about last time? I would like to know more about these dreams of yours."

"What do you want to know?"

"Do you have these dreams every night?"

"I do."

"Do you know why?"

"No."

"But they're more than dreams to you?"

"Didn't you see the scars?"

"The scars?"

"Yes, the damn scars! Where do you think I got them? Do you think they just magically appear at night?"

"It says in your record that you frequently harm yourself in your sleep; trashing around, clawing at yourself, even bite yourself at times."

"So you're saying that I made the scars myself?"

"No, I'm just suggesting that maybe--"

"Yeah, well, I don't think _scratching_ myself would leave scars like that."

"Tell me about your new medicine. How are you doing with that?"

"I can't sleep."

"Well, that can't be good, can it? Perhaps we should consider giving you something else…"

"Maybe. What do I care? None of it works either way."

"Yes, I've heard that. I've also heard that you sometimes talk to the characters of your dreams during the day?"

"Yeah… if I got too tired or something, I kind of go there as well… it's not like really being there, but I can hear what they're saying and I can talk to them as well."

"Have you been hearing what they've been saying during the time you've had the new medicine?"

"Yes, I talked to Near today. He said that Beyond had come to see them, and that he'd apparently left without doing anything to Light. I think he must be special…"

"Light? Is he new? The records don't say anything about someone named Light…"

"He showed up a few days ago. The poor thing looked like he was losing his mind already."

"So… _Light _is losing its mind?"

"His. Not its."

"Of course, I apologize."

"He did, actually. But maybe he was just confused. He asked a lot of questions."

"Tell me about the other characters you talk to. Tell me about… ah, yes, tell me about L. Why do you think he has that name?"

"How should I know? Because his parents gave it to him?"

"It says here that you believe he's a… vampire?"

"He bit me once… I still have two little dots on my neck."

"Those look like freckles to me."

"They may be, but they weren't there before he bit me."

"_L_ is sucking your blood, then? Did that make you a vampire as well?"

"No, it didn't, for some reason. I just woke up screaming and went back the next night."

"How about Beyond?"

"He's… strange. He looks just like L, but he does more stuff to us; painful things, more than being bitten."

"What was the last thing he did to you?"

"He ripped off my fingernails… one by one…"

"What happened then, when you woke up?"

"When I woke up, I had no fingernails and a stupid doctor telling me that I'd been tearing them off in my sleep."

"You said that Beyond harms '_us_'? Does he harm all of you?"

"Yes. No, he leaves L alone, but L harms us all as well. The rest of us try sticking together as much as possible, you know, support and stuff."

"And this L, he only bites you?"

"Yeah, that's about it."

"And the other characters don't--"

"Why do you keep calling them 'characters'? You're making it sound like they aren't real."

"I'm sorry, force of habit. What I wanted to ask was if they're nice to you?"

"Not exactly nice, but they don't hurt me, so it's okay."

"Not exactly nice? What do you mean by that?"

"Well, Near's a bit freaky and he likes scaring me… and Mikami's a bit of a bitch. Mello and Matt are sort of strange as well… but Light seems nice enough, though."

"Why do you think Mikami and Matt have names like that? The rest have pretty weird names, you have to agree with me on that one, right?"

"Why do you care so much about their names? It's not like I— oh, you think they're my imagination dealing with things… I see…"

"I never said that, Misa. I just pointed out that I find it strange that two of them seem to have fairly normal names."

"I don't care. I didn't name them."

"Of course you didn't."

"… you still don't believe me, do you?"

"Well, I--"

"Because it's _real_! I'm not kidding! I'm not crazy, those things are happening, it's really… it's really…"

"It's really what, Misa?"

"Shut up. Just shut up. I'd like some new medicine so I can sleep again, please. And I'd like to go back to my room now, if you don't mind."

"Fine. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Fuck you."

**.øØø.**

It was like waking up from a nightmare.

Light had heard about it, seen it in movies, read it in books. But he hadn't believed that it was possible to wake up gasping, feeling his body sit up against his will. His eyes were wide, but he couldn't see. What time was it? What day? How long had he been out?

If that dream hadn't ended, he would have gone insane.

It had been… horrible, to put it nicely. Never had he had a dream that was so vivid, so _real_. The last part of it, the part where he was… eaten, he had felt it. He could have sworn that he was going to die there, that very instant, but he was awake, there was nothing, it… he…

A ridiculously large smile appeared on his face as he realized that he was going to survive after all.

"Hello, Light."

A ridiculously large smile disappeared from his face when he recognized the voice of the talking doll.

_**-**_**x-x-**_**Room of Angels**_**-x-x-**

**Ego te provoco  
(**_**I dare you**_**)**

**-End of Chapter Eight-**


	9. Miserabile visu

_**-**_**x-x-**_**Room of Angels**_**-x-x-**

**Miserabile visu  
(**_**Terrible by the sight**_**)**

When Light heard the voice of the talking doll, the little spark of hope in him vanished. It hadn't been a dream. He almost shrieked, immediately reached for his stomach to find that it was not torn apart. His shoulder was fine as well, same for his... throat? Why wouldn't his throat be fine?

L?

L.

Beyond?

Or was he L?

Nothing made a lot of sense. In fact, Light was pretty sure that he'd prefer Nothing over this place any day.

And then the doll's, Near's, voice tore him away from his thoughts yet again.

"Light, are you hurt?"

What an odd question. What an odd place. Heh, a talking doll. "I think so," he answered. "Why do you care?"

"Because you were brought in here in two halves."

Oh. So it had _all_ been real? And here Light had hoped that he hadn't been eaten. How the Hell had he survived that? He could have sworn that he'd died, that he had felt life itself abandon him, telling him that he was no longer of any use to it...

In this place, he wouldn't be surprised if he had regenerated. Was there another Light wandering around, then? Surely that would cause a lot of amusing misunderstandings, as if it was all some grotesque comedy. It was. Light actually still hoped that he'd make it out alive to tell the tale with a serene smile playing on his lips. Eh, no one would believe him anyway. Still, not dying here would be rather nice.

"Two halves?" he asked, playing dumb. Maybe Near would explain it to him in a way that made perfect sense.

"Don't play dumb with me." (Well, that didn't really work.) "Misa and Mikami heal as well. And they always remember exactly what happened."

Yeah, but Light was neither Misa nor Mikami. What if he could heal without remembering? He knew that this wasn't the case: he did remember, although it was all a little blurry.

There was a weird noise. Like porcelain against porcelain.

"What's that?" Light asked stupidly. What really surprised him was that he was able to sound stupid without it being on purpose. His pride refused to acknowledge this, of course.

"Beyond was here."

That was seemingly the only reply for that. Okay, Light could figure out that something had happened to Near, since the thing was made of porcelain, and that it had been Beyond's fault.

"What, exactly, happened?"

"He broke off my hand. And I must admit that it's a lot harder to put back on than I initially thought."

"You're using glue for that, right?" He did remember the doll muttering something about that the last time they talked.

"Yes."

Light would have offered to help, but he couldn't see enough to know where exactly the voice was coming from, much less put a hand back on it.

Putting a hand back on a voice.

Haha.

What an odd thought.

Many odd things around him, he noticed.

Or maybe they weren't odd. But that was how he chose to describe all these things that he couldn't really understand or even begin to think about without confusing himself.

But what really bothered him was how he'd survived. Mello had eaten him, he was quite sure of that. And before that, L had... done something really weird to him. The word 'vampire' echoed through his head once again, but he still didn't believe in those kinds of creatures.

Then again, there were a lot of things that Light Yagami didn't believe in until he arrived at Wammy's House. Talking dolls. Waking from the dead. People turning into monsters.

Haunting gazes, like that of Beyond... or was it L...

While on the subject, Light had never believed in identical people, either. But if that really _had _been Beyond, then he and L looked like... not twins. Twins looked slightly different. Ah, but hadn't there been something wrong with this 'L'?

Eyes.

Red ones.

Yes, this L had red eyes. And hadn't he been _told_ that it was Beyond? Why would he have red eyes?

The only creatures Light could think of that had red eyes were albinos. And for some reason, that didn't sit well with him.

He decided that he had to say something. "Where are we?" seemed like a good option.

"We're in the playroom."

More of that sound. It was like nails on a blackboard, and Light wasn't sure if he could handle it for much longer.

"And how do I get out?"

"You get up and open the door. Then you walk through the door."

Insert sigh of annoyance on Light's part here.

He had to find someone who made sense. Not L, because he... was L. Near wasn't very helpful. Mello was dangerous. Matt was scary. Misa... might not be there. And she didn't seem to know much.

Mikami, then.

**.øØø.**

When she woke up, her head hurt. It felt like someone had slammed her head against a wall or something close to it.

Had she been drunk? Not that she could recall.

She was lying on the floor for some reason. What floor, to be exact? This was clearly wooden, and she knew that her apartment was carpeted.

Then where in the world was she?

A list of names passed through her head. Not a long list, just a list of people on whose floor she could possibly wake up. Not many came to mind, but a few did. However, the ones she did think of also had carpeted floors.

She opened her eyes.

The room was lit by an early dawn, the first few beams of sunshine coming in through a large window at the back of the room. It was a quite old room, from the looks of it. There was dust on the windowsill, on the floor, on the... bars on the window. What? Why would there be...

Bars?

How come?

Where was she?!

Panic slowly started to spread throughout her body, like a poison of some kind, and she was reminded of the cases she'd hear about once in a while. When people would be kidnapped for no reason whatsoever, they'd be kept in some locked up place, would be... tortured.

Oh God.

Not her.

These things didn't _happen_ to her!

She was Kiyomi Takada, darn it! Lucky woman, rich family, graduated college without problems, anchor woman for the most viewed TV station in all of Japan. She never expressed any of her own opinions, always stayed objective... who would want her to suffer?

No, it had to be something else, _had to be_.

She got up as fast as possible, briefly noting that there was no furniture in the room, went to the door and wasn't surprised to find it locked. And so she knocked.

"Hello? Is anyone out there?"

No answer.

Where _was_ she?!

**.øØø.**

Beyond was still furious with L for harming Yagami before he'd had a chance. And adding Takada to the House had, for some reason, not improved his bad mood. He paced the empty hallway, restless with annoyance. He needed to do something, and for whatever reason, the only thing in his head was a name: 'Light Yagami'.

Irritating, really irritating.

It had been like that, lately. Beyond had, at first, imagined that he was merely exited about his new pet. But he was always exited about his new pets, so why did Takada not stir up any thoughts of playing? Then again, he had yet to inflict physical unpleasantness upon Yagami. That was probably what was wrong: he hadn't played with his new pet yet. Of course, he would probably still have to wait a while until he was sure that Yagami's mental health wouldn't go down the drain. Mikami had been a great disappointment, after all.

Beyond then proceeded to justify his upcoming actions by telling himself that Yagami was psychologically stronger than Mikami.

After thinking that very thought, he turned on his heel and headed for the playroom, where he knew Yagami was, since one of the other pets had probably 'broken' him out of anger. 'Broken' pets were taken to the playroom, and that was a fact.

**.øØø.**

Light stepped out of the room and into what he could only describe as more darkness. He could make out a few blurry shapes: just enough to know that he didn't know where he was. Did he ever know where he was in this place? No. Did that matter? Probably not. Hell, for all he knew, the hallways and rooms of the awful house could randomly change at their own will.

Wouldn't surprise Light the least bit.

And now he needed to find Mikami. Just where could the man be? If he was there at all, of course. Ah, he hadn't thought about that before... Okay, if Mikami wasn't there, Light'd try and find Matt. Because Matt wore goggles, and as long as he did, Light didn't get the creeps from him like he did with everyone else in this madhouse. Horror-house. Murder-mansion, it was!

And Light would get out. No matter what he had to do. No matter who of these freaks he had to chop to pieces during the process!

To be completely honest, he kind of wanted to chop them to pieces no matter what. And it'd probably get him out faster...

But he put those thoughts aside (for now) and go left.

He went right, of course, because he didn't trust himself to make those decisions.

-

There was a sound... somewhere.

Like someone walking on the floor. Except that it was only there for a few seconds. And Light knew that there were no doors in this hallway, because he couldn't see the outlines of any, and if there was someone he'd have heard them sooner. Right?

...

Right?

"Light."

This time, Light did shriek. Loudly.

And he didn't turn around because he remembered that voice...

_Beyond, Beyond, Beyond, ..._

_B._

B?

Why B? Well, it was the first letter of Beyond... but why did he think about that now?

As Light ran as fast as he could, the letter echoed in his head.

B, B, B.

Once per step.

B.

And after running out of breath and having to stop, Light remembered.

He didn't scream.

Didn't make a sound.

He just felt the terror consume him.

_**-**_**x-x-**_**Room of Angels**_**-x-x-**

**Miserabile visu  
(**_**Terrible by the sight**_**)**

**-End of Chapter Nine-**

**A/N: **I didn't mean to take so long, but for some reason I totally lost all interest in this for a while. And I don't write something just to write it. It rarely ends well. Anyway, interest is back, and I actually really enjoyed writing this chapter. Now, the reason I put my stories up here is because I want to know your opinion. YOU MATTER TO ME. So please review :3


End file.
